Sometimes he was a good wife
by selana1505
Summary: Stranded in a time loop, stuck in close quarters with John Hart - Jack's patience with John's antics has ended. Written for the prompt: Torchwood: Cptn Jack/cptn john - Captain John needs to be reminded who's the husband and receives a spanking Jack and John are their usual selfs, fighting and sex are inevitable with them


Jack was frustrated, they'd been stranded in this little town on a godforsaken backwater planet for almost a year now - well, technically it was just two weeks, but they were stuck in a bloody time loop. And to live through the same two weeks over and over again got pretty old after a while, even if you spent the time with John Hart.

Jack had spent all day trying to find a way out of their predicament again, followed some leads, hadn't found anything. John on the other hand had decided that he couldn't be bothered to do anything, since they already had tried everything - according to him at least. But sitting around wouldn't get them out of here either and Jack much preferred to do something, anything, than to just sit around and wait. Even if it was frustrating to run into one dead end after another.

Tired and hungry he opened the door to the tiny apartment he shared with John, pretty much the best thing that was available in this town for two strangers but much too small for both of them. The scent of food, very nice food as far as he could tell, reached him and his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You made dinner, smells good." With a grin he entered their main room, a combination of kitchen, dining room and living room - the only other rooms were a tiny bedroom and a sorry excuse for a bathroom. John was sitting on one of the two chairs at their stained, wooden table and slurped the last bit out of a bowl. Jack glanced at the stove, the pot was empty too. When he looked back at John and saw his smug smile, his frustration and anger flared up. "You couldn't even make enough for me too?" He yelled at John. "It's not enough that you let me do all the work to try and get us out of here, you can't even be bothered to cook for me?"

John just grinned at him in that infuriating way he had. "What am I, your wife?"

"You didn't complain about being the wife last night when I fucked you through the mattress!" Jack was still yelling, even though he knew that he was probably over reacting. He was just so tired and frustrated, he couldn't ignore John's provocations. Hell, John was probably doing it on purpose to rile him up, but Jack didn't care.

"Leave me the fuck alone, am not your wife. Cook your own bloody dinner." John growled back.

Jack took a step towards John, a thunderous expression on his face. He didn't know what he would do next, but he had to let his anger out. Just then, John pushed the chair back, got to his feet and threw his empty bowl at Jack. He just managed to duck in time, or it would have hit him right in the face. He barely noticed that the bowl shattered when it hit the wall, all he knew was that he wanted to teach John a lesson or two. With a growl he threw himself at John and pushed him back into the wall, effectively immobilizing him.

"You need to be taught some manners." He said menacingly and enjoyed John's feeble struggles against his hold. For once, the other man was quiet. "We can do this two ways, your choice." Jack's voice was calm now. John went still under his hold and gave him a questioning look. Jack continued: "You can drop your pants and get over my lap on your own for your well deserved punishment. Or..." He paused for effect, pinned John with his stare. "...or I can drag you over my lap, but then you won't sit comfortably for a week. And you know that I don't make idle threats."

"Jack..." John's voice sounded pleading, but Jack wasn't in the mood to talk this out.

"Not up for discussion, John, I'll spank your arse one way or another. And if you are a good boy, I might even fuck you later, don't even try to tell me you don't want that." Jack smirked at John's sudden intake of breath. "So, do I have to drag you over there?" Jack nodded in the direction of the chairs. "Or will you come on your own?"

John took a deep breath, then visibly relaxed in Jack's hold. "No need to drag me, Jack."

"Good." Jack was sure that John had given in for real, he knew him well enough to notice when he tried to trick him. So he let go, turned around and walked the few steps to one of the chairs. He took off his belt and placed it within easy reach on the table, then sat down. "What are you waiting for?" He gave John, who was still standing where he had left him, a level look.

John glanced at Jack, then the belt on the table and drew in a deep breath. Jack expected him to try and talk himself out of the situation, but no, he was unusually quiet. John slowly walked over to him, unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down to his knees and draped himself over Jack's lap. To see John that submissive for a change was a pleasant surprise and Jack decided to make the most of it. He had been really angry before, but now he wanted to make this good for both of them. The last thing he needed was John sulking for days because he had punished him, they'd probably try to kill each other then, stuck together in such close quarters. Not that he wouldn't spank John hard enough that he would feel it for a while, but John was just as kinky as he was - and neither of them minded to be on the receiving end of a good spanking.

Jack grinned, no need to let John know just yet that this wasn't going to be a punishment but fun. He slapped John once, hard, enjoying his flinch and hiss of pain - and the red imprint of a hand on his arse. He let his fingers travel over the area he had just slapped and was rewarded by John pushing into the touch. Always so predictable. Jack chuckled, then began to spank John in earnest.

He started with lighter blows - just hard enough to smart, until John's suppressed sounds of pain turned into moans of pleasure and he could feel John's erection rub against his trousers. Jack loved to spank John - even if it usually was more of a fight to get him to submit, which was a lot of fun too. Once John started to push back into his hand, Jack increased the intensity of his blows, until his hand began to hurt and John's arse was red and hot. There was a damp spot on Jack's trousers, where precome from John's cock was soaking through, and another one left by Jack's own straining erection.

"Hmm... you seem to like this." Jack let his hand lightly travel over John's arse and thighs, teasing him with the light touches after the intense spanking he had just dealt out .

"Jack, please..." John pushed back into his touch, didn't have words any more to ask for what he wanted - needed.

"Shhh. We're almost done." Jack calmed him down, picked the belt up from the table and folded it in half. John must have realized what he had done and shuddered, but then relaxed again. "That's right, don't fight it, I'll give you what you need." Jack kept his voice quiet, soothing; even if he felt anything but calm himself. He was so turned on by this, all his earlier anger was gone. John needed him to do this right now, he could take care of his own needs later. With that Jack checked his hold on the belt, then brought it down 3 times in quick succession on John's arse.

John cried out, it sounded a lot like "Yes" or "Jack", didn't matter. Welts rose immediately on his skin, even if Jack had held back on the strength of his blows. Two more, right where arse met thigh, a short pause, then five hard ones spread evenly over John's arse and thighs. John was sobbing now and at the same time tried to get some friction on his cock. Jack dropped the belt, as much as he liked to spank John - to see the marks on his skin, to hear the sounds he made - he liked sex with him even more. He glanced around, while he let his hand soothingly wander over the slowly forming bruises and the welts he had raised with the belt. Not many options here, no sofa, only the wooden floor. Or he'd have to get John to their bedroom - yes, bed definitely sounded better than a hard, none to clean floor.

He pulled John up, until he was sitting on Jack's lap, and held him in his arms. The sobs slowly subsided. John's left hand slowly wandered to his hard cock, but Jack pushed it away. "Wait, I'm going to take care of you. Remember, promised to fuck you." He whispered into John's ear.

"Jack, need you." John pleaded and tried to open Jack's trousers.

"Told you to wait, we need to get you out of your jeans and into bed first."

Jack began to remove John's boots and socks, then his jeans. Carefully he pushed John off his lap and placed him on his feet. He was swaying a bit, so Jack got up as well, placed an arm around his waist and led him to their bedroom. The bed was just big enough for both of them, unmade, but neither of them cared at the moment. Jack let John slowly down to sit on the mattress and pulled back to undress, but John gripped his shirt and belt loop and pulled him down. They both tumbled on the bed, Jack landing on top of John.

He got pulled into a deep, needy kiss; hands wandered over his body, groping, trying to remove his clothes. Too frantic, John wasn't getting anywhere like this. John sounded frustrated when Jack pulled back yet again and tried to rub his erection against Jack's trousers, but Jack just pushed him back into the mattress.

"You have to let me undress if you want me to do anything about this." Jack grinned and let his hand lightly ghost over John's erection.

"Jack!" John almost cried in frustration.

Jack didn't waste any more time, he wanted John - now. Hurriedly he stripped out of his shirt, slipped his shoes off and - finally - got rid of his trousers. Cool air hit his almost painfully hard erection and he shivered with pleasure. John hadn't waited for him, he had already gotten the lube from somewhere on the bed and was hastily preparing himself. As soon as Jack was naked, he was pulled down on top of John again, his cock guided with a lube slick hand. Legs wrapped around him, the skin so hot in contrast to the air. Then he sank into John's body, muffled both their moans in another messy kiss. Their sex was hard, fast, rough - just perfect, exactly what they both needed. Neither of them lasted long, when John came and tightened around him, Jack came too.

Exhausted and satisfied they collapsed on the bed. Jack searched on the floor for something to clean them up, his shirt would do. They stayed there for a while, Jack almost fell asleep. Just then his stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him of why he had been so angry at John earlier. He didn't really care anymore and was way too tired to get up again.

John snickered at the sound. "Now'd be a good time to tell you there's dinner for you in the fridge."

Jack couldn't help but laugh with him. "I should've known that you'd set me up when you didn't even fight me!" He really should have seen this coming, John didn't handle boredom well and would do almost anything to alleviate it. "Now be a good wife and heat it for me." He grinned at John.

"Don't get used to it." John grinned back over his shoulder while he walked out of the room.


End file.
